


set the timer

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kasie ships it, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie and Nick meet in Kasie’s lab. Kasie, however, has a plan.





	set the timer

**Author's Note:**

> For the matchmaker and locked in squares on my trope bingo card

“Yo, Kase, you here?” 

Walking into Kasie’s lab at well past end of shift, Nick didn’t immediately notice anything wrong. That came seconds later when a quick scan of the room showed no Kasie and when, seconds after that, Ellie came out of the back room. “Hey,” she said, brow furrowing. “What are you doing here?” 

Nick held up his cell phone, waggled it at her. “Kasie called me. Something about meeting her here to go out for case closed drinks... what?” 

Because Ellie’s frown had deepened and her lips were starting to purse. “No...” she said slowly. “Kasie called me and told me to meet her down here for girls’ night.” 

Nick blinked but before he could say anything, the lights flickered once. Then the doors began to close and before either he or Ellie could react - and if he was quick, she was quicker - they slammed shut altogether. Nick stared stupidly for a moment, then looked at Ellie but neither of them got a word out before his cell phone began to ring. 

He held it up in front of her so that she could see Kasie’s face on the screen and when he accepted the call, it went straight into video mode. “Hey guys.” Kasie looked almost nervous. 

“Kasie, we’re locked in your lab.” Nick didn’t beat around the bush. 

Neither did Kasie. “I know you are. That was my plan.” 

Ellie’s eyes shifted towards Nick. “Your plan?” she echoed. 

“To get you two to talk about your feelings.” 

This time, it was Nick’s turn to do the echo. “Our feelings?” 

Kasie sighed. “Look, we’ve been watching you for months waiting for you to figure it out. But the last month you’ve been squirrelly and awkward and something’s broken and you need to fix it, because you two are meant to be, ok?” 

Nick glanced at Ellie. “Look, Kasie-”

“No.” Kasie’s voice was firm. “I am not taking no for an answer, Nick. Gibbs has gone home, the case is closed and you two have an hour to come to your senses. And just in case, I’m remotely turning on a cell phone jammer in three... two... one...” 

And just like that, she was gone, Nick’s phone showing no signal. 

Ellie pulled hers from her back pocket. “Dead,” she reported. He wasn’t sure if she was talking about her phone right at that moment or Kasie when she got her hands on her and decided it was better not to ask. “What are we going to do?” 

Nick shrugged. “She said we have an hour. I say we set a timer on your phone for fifty minutes and spend it making out.” 

He was completely deadpan and she laughed in shock, swatting at his chest. “Nick!”

“What?” He was laughing too, grabbing her hand and bringing it close to his heart, bringing her with it. “Give the people what they want, you know?” 

“We can’t make out in Kasie’s lab.” But her lips were twitching and her eyes were sparkling and she was definitely considering it. 

“We can totally make out in Kasie’s lab,” he corrected. “Not only has she given us permission, she’s practically ordered us to.” 

Ellie’s twitching lips turned into a full blown smile. “And how will she feel when she finds out the reason we’ve been ‘squirelly’ for the last month is because that’s how long we’ve been sneaking around behind Gibbs’s back?” 

“I’m picturing a large round of ‘I knew it,’ followed by the Cabbage Patch dance.” He was only half joking but when she laughed like that, Nick didn’t care. Pulling her close against him, he slid his arms around her waist. “Now, are you going to set that timer or am I?”


End file.
